Shugosha: The Demon Wars
by Fortunate Son
Summary: Demons have overrun our world. They bring pain and darkness wherever they go. The Shugosha exist to protect us from them, and even today they still fight demons across the planet. Len Kagamine and his new friends pursue their role in ending this centuries old battle, but the demonic menace may be to strong. Rated T for Violence, language, and death.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, been getting some editing help from my Beta reader, Rhette. Thank you, Rhette, for helping me!

* * *

Many years ago, during the first of the Great crusades, a group of Knights found an artifact. They believed it to be one of the holy relics from the days of Christ; they didn't know how wrong they were. Upon setting out with the artifact in an attempt to return it to the Vatican, they were ambushed by raiders. One of the Knights was wounded and unknowingly spilled his blood upon the artifact. The artifact glowed with a fiery light and, with a powerful blast, threw all the men back. What they saw next horrified them; great demonic monsters spilled from a portal the artifact had created.

The knights fought bravely, but were overwhelmed. Soon, the demons began to spread, having no leader and only the desire for power and flesh. They attacked everything in sight. It wasn't long before the armies of the Crusade discovered this and marched towards the portal. They fought almost constantly, killing the demon hordes as they neared the portal. The fighting became worse, and soon it looked as though the army would be overwhelmed by the horde. Until one brave, unknown knight, of pure soul, body, and mind, threw himself into the portal. Sealing it and destroying the artifact. The knights, seeing the portal had closed through their brothers great sacrifice, killed the last of the demon hordes.

But the story doesn't end there, even with the artifact itself destroyed, so great was its power, that shards of it scattered themselves across the world. They embedded themselves in the ground, slowly radiating there power to all those who are evil and had want for power. The demons, some having escaped and others finding ways to open new, if not temporary, portals, sought after the power they radiated; many blatantly and mindlessly went to the sites and were quickly eradicated by the people that guarded them. Others, smarter demons and humans with a purely evil soul, took their time gathering their power. Building either hidden armies of both demons and evil humans or small groups of insanely powerful beings, hoping to overthrow and capture the sites to have never ending supplies of power. Many have been found and destroyed, but some still remain hidden, building there strength by stealing human souls, waiting for the moment to strike.

The different groups around the world, realizing that they couldn't fight these demons alone, soon formed an organization in the Vatican. They were named The Shugosha(Guardians) , after a group of Japanese that held off an attack by over 500 demons for a month. The Shugosha quickly expanded, locating and securing the sites, as the world advanced and grew. The Shugosha hurried to keep up with the expanding world, sending agents to sites as they were found. The Shugosha, being short of manpower, had their agents recruit people in country to help defend the sites. As agents entered the new world that was the Americas, they began to build forts and towns around the sites. Many survive to this day. Due to the age of men being younger then, recruits were often only twelve when they joined. But there age mattered not, when they were trained, they became Shugoshas. If not in appearance then in soul, they were the guardians.

The practice has continued to this day, and many schools were built near, if not on some of the locations. So agents could observe them for new recruits, most of the schools were built on lesser power sites, but a few were built on more powerful sites with a highly trained Shugosha leading them. As of today, there is at least one very powerful site in Europe, North America, South America, Africa and the Middle East have a higher concentration being nearer to the center of the Great Battle, and are more heavier garrisoned by the Shugosha, regular Knights of the Vatican, and many troops from any country willing to contribute.

Len Kagamine closed the book that was the history of the Shugosha, the order to which he belonged. Len still found it amazing that, even though countries still had wars, that the Shugosha and the Knights were allowed to operate anywhere in the world. To be a Shugosha or a Knight, you had to almost entirely give up allegiance to any one nation, instead pledging to protect all innocent people from any and all evil beings. Of course, it helped that they outright separated themselves from any political involvement. Shugosha, although trained at the Vatican, were not required to give up their own personal beliefs. Most were even sent back to their country of origin, while certain ones were chosen for special assignments or were sent to foreign countries, mostly because a site wasn't in their country.

He checked the time and gathered his things, a bag with all of his school things, phone, wallet, and keys. Then, he walked into the converted office space of his simple apartment; it was now an operations post and a place to keep his equipment He grabbed his earphones and placed them on his head, then did the same with his helmet. Finally, he grabbed his weapons. The first was a large, long nosed, .44 revolver he called the Cannon, its finish was a gun metal blue, almost black. The runes running down the barrel gave off a faint red glow which showed it's power. A weapon he had spent days crafting under the watchful eye of one of the Vatican's master metal workers' along with his sword, which hung at his side on the pistol belt he now wore.

The second weapon was his sword, Crimson. It was aptly named, many of the same runes used in the forging of the Cannon were used in Crimson's forging, giving it a red tint along the length of the blade. The blade was 3 and a half foot in length with a simple steel hilt wrapped in leather from guard to pommel. It had gained its name from the amount of demon blood that had flown across it. The final weapon was named Ubiysta, a bolt-action rifle. It's name meant Slayer in Russian. It was a gift that Lens mentor had given him while he was an apprentice in Russia, learning how to fight the larger more powerful demons in the vast expanses of the Ural Mountains. Ubiysta's runes caused a white pulsing aura to appear around the rifle.

Len smiled as he slung the rifle onto his back and clipped his ammo pouches onto his belt. Then pulled the goggles down over his eyes and grabbed his keys' as he headed out the door into the cool Pennsylvania air. His apartment was near the center of town and he was lucky enough to have a small garage underneath it. He backed his black Harley Softail Deluxe out of the garage and started it, then climbed on and backed into the street. Taking off towards his new school. The uniform he wore was simple; the jacket he wore over his shirt was white with black arms, the hood having a gold stripe. The pants were solid black except for another gold stripe running down the length, and his boots were black with white tips. Ubiysta's sling and his gun belt were both golden yellow, and his headphones and helmet were solid white.

"_This is gonna be interesting. I heard this chapter was located on one of the main sites, sounds like they've sent me to another para-military set up_." he thought as he neared the school.

* * *

Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I would like to thank Lianna of Sacaria for my first and only review. If anyone out there is interested in this story and its continuation, please leave a review and tell me.

* * *

Len pulled his motorcycle into a parking garage and hung his helmet on the handlebars, then hurried onto the school grounds. He took a moment to take note of the oak tree that marked Ashville's site, then looked at the school itself. It was an older school, with three brick buildings arranged in a U.

Students sat on benches or steps around the campus. He noticed the ones practicing magic; casting aggressive or passive spells. Len thought of his own ability to cast fire from his hands. He snapped his fingers, making a small flame appear on his hand. Snuffing it out, he noticed two people arguing on the steps. One was a teal haired girl with two long ponytails hanging down from her head. On her back was a black .50 cal sniper rifle.

Len saw something in her hand. "Is that a ...leek?"A second glance confirmed that it was, and that she was trying to beat a blue haired boy wearing a scarf with it. The boy carried a shotgun on his back and a pair of Uzi smgs on each side of his waist. He ran from the girl while trying to eat an ice cream cone.

"KAITO, GET BACK HERE! YOU'LL PAY FOR GETTING ICE CREAM ON MY SKIIIIIRT!" she screamed; her eyes had 'kill' in them. The blue haired boy screamed and started running towards the gates' and Len, and the girl threw her leek and hit him in the head. He tripped and skidded through the grass on his face, stopping at Len's feet as the girl ran over to them.

"_Are these two a part of the Shugosha?" _Len thought to himself. It was then that they seemed to notice him.

"Oh, hi. Sorry about that, Bakaito got ice cream on my skirt. I'm Hatsune Miku, and this is Kaito Shion," the girl said.

Kaito instantly hopped up, saying, "Hi" like nothing had happened.

"Hi, I'm Len Kagamine, I'm new here. Umm, are you guys' part of the Shugosha?"

Both seemed to perk up at what he said. "Yeah, Miku is the resident sniper, and I specialize in close up fighting. Are you?" Kaito asked with a tone of curiosity in his voice.

Len smiled and said, "Yeah, I just got sent here. Who is the commander?"

"That would be Bakaito here," Hatsune replied with a smirk

"I AM NOT BAKA!" he yelled.

Miku quickly hit him with a leek then turned to Len. "So, it's your first day here! We'll show you around!" She grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him off towards the school.

"Uh, that's okay," he said, trying to break from her iron grip, a tone of distress in his voice as they carried him off. "Help! Anyone!?" But no one heard or noticed his cries.

Len managed to get back on his feet when Kaito asked, "So, what are your classes?"

Len pulled out his schedule and checked. "Uh, First period is magic. Second period is trig. Third is English. Fourth is free so I'll be on patrol, fifth is science. Sixth is history, and 7th is gym."

Grinning, Miku said, "Good, most of the Shugosha at this school are magic users, you'll meet most of us during first period. Well, what do you guys say we get some breakfast before school starts?" They agreed and the three were soon in the cafeteria.

Miku and Kaito dragged Len over to a table with many of the Guardians already seated; Len pulled a banana from his bag and began to eat it. He looked at the people sitting around him. Other than Miku and Kaito, two people sat directly across from them: Oliver Finch, a young English boy who kept a bandage over part of his face and Neru Akita, a girl the same age as Hatsune with long blonde hair in a single ponytail. Len greeted them both and learned a little about them before the bell to class rang. He dropped his things at his new locker and joined Kaito on his way to magic class.

"So, what is Mrs. Megurine like?" Len asked curiously.

Kaito chuckled and said, "She's mostly laid back, one of the cooler teachers. As long as you don't cause trouble, then this class is great."

They entered the classroom and sat down side by side. The rest of the class filtered in, followed by Mrs. Megurine.

"Okay students, today will be a little different. We have a new student with us and will take a few minutes to get to know him." She motioned to Len, who stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Len Kagamine, nice to meet you all. Anything you want me to answer?"

"Can we see your sword?" one boy asked.

Len smirked ever so slightly and drew Crimson from its sheath, the red aura radiating from the blade. Detailing and showing off the shine of the steel itself, Len twirled Crimson once and re-sheathed it.

"What sort of magic do you work with?" asked another.

Len smiled and said, "Well, let's just say it's as unpredictable as I am in a fight." He snapped his fingers, allowing his whole hand to ignite. Then, he sent a fireball into a training target, leaving a scorch mark on its head.

Len answered a few more questions before Mrs. Megurine started class; they were soon outside with the training targets. Len ignited his hand and sent a solid stream of fire at a steel target. He held it for a few seconds, and then yelled, "Kaito, now!" Len stopped the flame leaving the target red-hot. Kaito jumped in and hit it with a blast of ice, turning the metal fragile and then shattering it. He landed next to Len and the two shared a quick fist bump.

Mrs. Megurine clapped and said, "Very good boys, you may go train on your own now if you wish."

They walked to one of the nearby benches as the rest of the class continued with today's lesson. "So, tell me a bit about the Shugosha, commander," Len asked.

"First of all, just call me Kaito. I know a lot of the units do that sir-yes-sir stuff, but not here. Second of all, we don't have a large group here; just twelve of us in all, including you. Rin is the only one you haven't met yet; you'll meet her during the lunch meeting. The other six are older and guard during the weekends and take shifts during summer. But, expect to pull a few nights here on guard."

Shocked, Len said. "How do you guys get by with such a small group?"

Kaito smirked as he pulled an ice cream cone out of nowhere and started to eat it. "We're a lot tougher than we look." Len nodded. They had to be if they could hold off demons with only twelve people; the two parted ways when the bell rang, heading for their respective class.

XxXxXxX

Len closed his locker and started walking down the hall to the Shugosha HQ. "I wonder what they'll talk about, well, only one way to fi—" he never finished. The door he was about to go through suddenly smashed into his face.

Someone was at his side. "I am sooo sorry! I wasn't paying attention." Len just laid there, dazed, watching little bananas fly around his head.

He laughed a little and drunkenly said, "It's okay, can I have a cookie?" He slowly regained his senses. "Ow, why do I feel like I got hit by a truck?" Len could now clearly make out the girl sitting next to him; she had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A large white bow sat on her head and four clips held her hair in place. Len couldn't help but blush at how close she was to him.

She smiled a little, blushing from embarrassment. "Sorry about that; I was in a hurry to get to the Shugosha meeting. Hi, my name is Rin, Rin Akita."

Len smiled as he got up. "It's okay, just a little dazed is all. I'm Len Kagamine; I was on my way to the same place."

Both were startled by the large boom that shook the school, almost sending them both to the floor.

"Wh—What was that!?" Rin yelled.

"I have a feeling that it's big, ugly, and wants the power that were guarding. Come on! We've got to meet up with the others!" Len replied.

The two ran outside to find the others staring at their enemy. A large, four-legged creature stood in the courtyard. It was eight feet tall at the shoulders. Long fangs sprouted from its mouth; a strange substance dripped from the beast's mouth. Its eyes were blood-red, and a scar ran from its shoulder halfway down its body. Its tail was as tough as a whip with barbs sticking out of it. A ring of blackened ground surrounded the beast where it had appeared.

Students pushed past them as they hurried to get inside. "Wha— what is that?" Neru asked, her voice shaking.

Len replied angrily, "That's one of the Bearers of Death, better known as hellhounds. Trust me when I say that they are the ultimate hunters. That stuff dripping from his mouth is venom, it won't kill you. Instead, it's roughly a month of hallucinations. It feeds off of your terror before it devours your body for your soul."

"This one looks like he's had a few fights, that scar down his side is proof enough," Kaito said.

Len took a closer look as realization dawned on him. "So it's you!" The hound turned to Len and growled. Len drew Crimson and held it in a ready position; the beast watched the blade carefully.

Catching this movement, Len said, "Yeah, you remember this, don't you? Left you a present the last time we met. Look guys, I've fought this one before. He's not just any hellhound, he's the alpha male. I had my first run in with it back in Russia, then fought him again in Japan; our last match was in Germany. That's where we traded scars at."

"Wait, you've fought this thing three times already!?" Oliver said.

Len, still staring down the demon dog, replied, "Yeah, I kinda killed one of his pregnant hounds during one of their raids in Russia. Turns out he holds one hell of a grudge. He's tried his best to kill me off. I was hoping he would be laid up for a while longer with that cut; guess he's been rebuilding his strength quicker than normal. I'd watch out, he normally brings a few friends with him."

As if reading his mind, the alpha male let out an ear piercing howl. Windows shattered as the group covered their head and ears. A symphony of car alarms sounded nearby as eight more of the beasts, each about five feet tall, dropped from portals to stand behind their leader.

"Len, the alpha is coming after you anyway, we'll handle the rest," Kaito said as he pulled out both Uzi's.

Len nodded, then turned his attention back to the pack leader. "You've been getting bigger haven't you, got a taste for human after you took a bite outa' me. Well, you had a taste of me in the Black Forest, come and get the rest of me you bastard!" He charged, Crimson held out in front of him, ready to strike. The beast ran towards Len with every intention to kill him; his pack charging the rest of the group. The alpha male jumped at Len who raised Crimson, blocking one of the hound's giant paws. The hell-hound broke off as it and Len slowly circled each other, looking for an opportunity to strike.

"_Come on, strike already! I've gotta be careful with him. We both know how the other fights ended. Come on, damn you!_" Len thought as he circled the alpha male. They were taking small jabs at each other. Len trying to send Crimson through the beast's heart or head, and the hellhound trying to rip out Len's throat. The hound lunged, trying to knock Len to the ground. Len backed up, trying to dodge, but wasn't quick enough.

He avoided the brunt of the attack, but the alpha males claws sunk into his arm. Len yelled in pain as the claws raked across his arm, then down into his lower thigh. Blood flowed from the wounds as Len gritted his teeth, fighting through the pain. He regained his stance as his left arm hung limp at his side. He lunged at the hound. Crimson cut into its shoulder, drawing blood as its runes caused more damage.

Len wrenched his blade from the dog's shoulder and swung again, but the hellhound blocked the strike with a massive paw. It clamped down on the blade and lashed out with its barbed tail, cutting across Len's chest, leaving another wound.

"Okay, I'm pissed now!" Len yelled in anger. He freed Crimson and quickly brought it down through the hellhound's side, leaving a deep cut through its ribcage. It howled in pain as Len ripped the blade free, then dove on him as he tried to recover. The hound's weight held Len down, his sword the only thing holding its mouth back as he used it as a bar. Len smiled as he drew The Cannon from its holster with his bad arm. Fighting through the pain, he said, "Burn in hell." and pulled the trigger.

He fired twice, both rounds going into the hound's skull. Blood from the beast leaked onto him as it whimpered slightly and then died. Its lifeless body rolled off Len enough for him to free himself. "Damn, you put up one hell of a fight, didn't you? Just about took me along for the ride," Len muttered as he got to his feet. He re-sheathed Crimson and reloaded The Cannon, Kaito and the others had taken care of most of the other hell-hounds. Len watched as Rin and Neru emptied their rifles into one of them and brought it down, while Oliver and Kaito covered Miku as she sniped at the other ones.

Len raised The Cannon and fired at one trying to sneak up behind Kaito, then gunned down another as it lunged at him. Oliver downed the last one with his AK-74 as it charged at Miku; silence finally filled the grounds. The others stared in shock at Len. He was covered in blood, much of it his, and his clothes were torn and stained. He started to limp over to them, leaving a trail of blood behind him. They ran towards him, he stumbled and his vision blurred. Everything slowed down and his vision went black as he slipped out of consciousness. He fell to the ground, unconscious from the loss of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy's, just wanted to give a quick shout out to ZanyAnimeGirl, Amaya Snow, and MySweetYaoi49 for their reviews and to everyone who is keeping tabs on this story, thank you all. Also, the XxXxXxX means a time skip or change in POV. Please read and review. This begins with Len waking up in the hospital after his fight.

* * *

The sun was going down when Len finally woke up; the only noise in his room was the heart monitor's beep. He glanced around and grabbed the glass of water that sat on the table beside his bed, downing it to relive his dried mouth and throat. It wasn't long before a nurse walked in, she quickly spoke to Len, asking him how he was feeling and explaining what happened.

Just as she was about to leave, she said, "Oh, you'll be able to leave tomorrow. You have some friends waiting in the lobby; do you want me to let them in?"

"Yes, if you don't mind," he replied.

Len eased himself up in bed and noticed the stitches in his arm. "Great, looks like that thing left me a present. Just what I needed," he said with a chuckle. He smiled when his friends came in. They were all relieved to see him sitting there like nothing had happened.

"Hey guys', how's it going?" he asked.

Kaito laughed a little and replied, "I think we should be asking you that, you looked half dead when the paramedics arrived."

Miku looked at him in a way that screamed, "_Why the hell did you say that, he almost was you baka!" _then quickly hit him with a leak hard enough to send his face into the floor.

They couldn't help but laugh when Kaito whined, "Oww, Miku, what was that for?"

Miku, ignoring him, said, "We were all worried about you Len, even Bakaito here."

Oliver, who had his arm around Neru, said, "Yeah, you know you didn't have to be so careless out there, we would've helped you, Len."

He nodded. "I know, I know, but it was something I had to finish on my own. We started that fight one on one; it had to end that way."

Neru said, "Okay, but next time, we all work together. We're a family Len, we stick together."

"Yeah, no one fights alone here, Len," Rin added.

Len smile showed his sincerity, "Thanks, guys."

Len blushed a little as his stomach growled loudly. "Heh, I guess I haven't eaten in a while. Um, would you guys' mind running down to the lunch room and getting me something."

Neru smiled and said, "Oliver and I will run downstairs and see what they have, maybe they have some ice cream or leftovers from dinner."

Kaito jumped up from the floor and screamed like a fangirl, "ICE CREAM!" then grabbed them and Miku and charged down the hall like a maniac.

Rin, left standing in the dust, laughed sheepishly and said, "Hehe, sorry about that, they're a little weird sometimes." Then she scratched the back of her head. In her mind she thought, "_GAHH, Why must my friends be insane!_"

"It's alright, they make life interesting." He grinned. "So, what did I miss at school today, anymore attacks or anything?" Len asked.

"We had a few of the less powerful demons come out after the attack, they always do that after the power release of killing off the bigger ones," she replied.

Len nodded in understanding, then asked, "So, why did you guys become Shugosha, you and your sister?"

She smiled and said, "It kinda runs in the family, Mom and Dad were both Shugosha, we got used to living on or near the different sites and had some of our parents skill. They had us sent to the Vatican for training when we were eight. What about you Len, why are you a Shugosha?"

Len's smile turned to a slight frown. "I-It's not something I really talk about, if you don't mind."

Rin smiled, and sympathetically said, "It's alright, if you don't wanna tell me, you don't have to." He returned her smile and thanked her for dropping the topic. They talked for a while longer, Len telling Rin about his bike, his love for bananas, and his ability to sing. Rin spoke of her love of oranges, singing, and large destructive equipment. They were still talking when the others showed up, Neru brought him a new glass and a pitcher of water, while Oliver and Kaito set up the tray and sat down Len's food, a burger and fries. They all helped catch Len up on what had happened while he was out, and had just finished when a nurse walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt you all, but visiting hours are over. Mr. Kagamine needs his rest if he is going leave tomorrow," she said, then walked over and injected a syringe into the IV that ran into his arm. "Here, this will help rebuild your energy and let you sleep, the doctors managed to heal much of it using strong healing magic, but your wounds will need time to recover in full. Take it easy if you get in anymore fights, and don't tear the stitches."

Len nodded, then said to his friends, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for visiting guys." They said their goodbyes and left his room. Len could feel the medicine taking effect and quietly drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXx

Outside of the hospital, a figure in a black suit and tie stood on the roof of the adjacent building. His golden-yellow eyes observed the scene before him, and his pale skin almost glowed in the light of the moon. Smirking, he reached up to the black headphones on his head and pushed a button. "Master, I've located the boy, I observed his fight with the Alpha today. He's grown stronger since their last fight, he could be a threat. Should I finish him off while he sleeps?"

A voice, as smooth and cold as ice and filled with malice, replied, "No, I need you to keep an eye on him and the others, I need to know how strong they are. They could play an important part in my plan."

The black figure smirked. "Yes, master," he replied. Then he cut the connection and re-entered the building. His chance to fight would come; he just had to wait a little longer.

XxXxXxXx

They released Len the next day as promised, and escorted him outside so Kaito could take him home. He was thankful it was Saturday, he had time to make up the work he had missed and rest a little. Kaito was leaning against the door of his '67 Mustang waiting for Len, who was staring at the classic car in wonder.

"Wow, how did you get this thing?"

Kaito smiled as they hopped inside. "It was a gift from my father, it was his car when he was my age. It's all original except for the engine; we had the old one taken out and a newer, more fuel-efficient, engine put in. So, where to, Len?" Kaito asked.

Len, who was putting his weapons in the car, said, "My house, I need to get a new set of clothes before we pick up my ride." He hoped in and Kaito pulled out of the parking lot and followed Len's directions.

Len let Kaito in and told him to take a seat while he changed. Kaito looked around at Len's apartment. Len had a single couch in his living room, a coffee table which held a yellow PSP and a laptop, and a TV stand with a flat screen and some DVDs. He could see into a small kitchen that connected to the living room, and a small back room which looked like a personal office or study. He waited until Len reappeared in his new clothes and they set out to the parking garage where Len had his bike. He noticed that Len still had The Cannon attached to his belt and said, "I see you never travel unarmed."

Len laughed a little and replied, "Yeah, being ready never hurts, so I always keep a little insurance with me." Kaito agreed with the statement and pointed to his shotgun which was under the backseat.

"I know what you mean," he said as they pulled into the garage where Len's bike sat.

Len climbed on and placed a new helmet on his head, storing the other one in one of the saddlebags on the back. He started up the bike and revved it once for good measure, then turned to Kaito and said, "How about we cruise around town a little, you can give me the official tour."

Kaito nodded in agreement and yelled back, "Turn your headset to channel four so you don't get lost." Len nodded then did so as they pulled back out on the street.

They rode around town, Kaito pointing out places of importance and interest to Len.

They had just rounded a corner as they headed towards the mall when Kaito said, "Hey Len, are you seeing this up ahead!"

Len looked past Kaito's car and saw a certain blonde girl and her tealette friend facing a group of men down. As the two neared the scene, they could see the men had cornered the girls, who they recognized as Miku and Rin. One of them said something to Miku, something to make her mad enough to punch him in the nose, Rin kicked another one between the legs who tried to grab Miku. Len noticed a flash of light next to one of the thugs and could clearly see the knife he had drawn.

"Kaito, we gotta help them, that bastards got a knife!" Len yelled. He didn't even wait for a reply as his bikes engine revved and he charged down the street. Kaito floored it and charged after him.

XxXxXxXx

Rin and Miku chatted as they walked out of the mall. "I can't wait to get home and try out this new outfit, Rinny!" Miku gushed as she cradled the shopping bag.

Rin smiled, _"Miku loves to shop, it doesn't even matter what she's shopping for, just as long as she's in a mall."_ she thought as they walked down the street. Rin glanced at her own outfit in its bag; Miku had forced her to buy it, stating that it would be beautiful on Rin. Rin, being more of a tomboy, wasn't as big of a fan of shopping as Miku or Neru were, and just went with what Miku said.

Rin smiled and said, "You say that about every outfit, Miku!" She couldn't help but laugh when Miku pouted a little.

"But, Riiiiinnn, I only say it because it's true."

Rin replied, "Miku, what do you honestly do with some of these outfits?"

The other girl perked up and said, "Well, some are for fighting, others are for parties, most are casual or for school, and a few are for dates." Miku smiled, like it was the most obvious thing to have a class for each outfit.

Rin smiled and said, "I bet the dating one's get labeled under 'FOR KAITO', don't they."

Miku turned beet red and quickly said, "N-no, of course not. Bakaito is just a friend, that's right, just a friend."

Rin smirked mischievously and said, "Sure, just like Neru and Oliver are 'just friends'. Face it, Miku, the only ones who haven't figured it out yet are Kaito and Len, and Len will find out soon enough." Miku turned an even deeper shade of red and admitted defeat.

Then fired back, "And what about Len? I saw how you glanced at him in the hospital, not to mention that you were the most worried out of all of us. You were still worried when the doctor told us he would be alright."

Rin's cheeks turned pink. "What, do-don't be silly, Miku, I just met Len, how can I possibly like him?"

Miku smirked, sealing her revenge when she said, "Then why are you blushing?"

Rin sighed in defeat. "Okay, maybe I like him a little."

The tealette did a victory dance until, not paying attention, she ran into something. Miku jumped back and looked up to see three men standing in front of her in torn and dirty clothing, they all smelled of alcohol.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys', two pretty young girls like these out walking the streets by themselves. Something bad can happen to girls like you and no one would want that now, would they," the leader said. His two goons chuckled at the poor joke both laughing like it was the funniest thing on earth. He then said, "I think you girls should come with us, we'll make sure nothing bad happens, it'll be fun."

Miku glared at the man and said, "I think you should shove a foot up your ass."

The man snarled out, "You fucking bitch, no one talks to me that way." He raised his hand to backhand Miku across the face.

She beat him to it, throwing a quick punch she hit his nose, feeling something break. The man stumbled back but was barely affected. Rin noticed one of the others trying to grab Miku from the side and quickly kicked him in the groin, then again in his side when he was down. Both girls suddenly stopped when they heard a loud, "**_Schink!_**" as the leader pulled out a knife and flipped it open.

The three thugs started to advance on the girls when both groups' heard a pair of engines roaring. Len appeared between the girls and the men. With The Cannon sitting in his lap, Len, almost lazily, was pointing it at the group.

The leader sneered and said, "What are you gonna do, punk."

Pulling the hammer back on The Cannon, he said, "You have until three to get out of here before I start shooting. One...Two...Thr-" He didn't have to finish; the three thugs took off down the street, their leader dropping his knife as he ran.

Len pocketed the blade and turned back to see Kaito helping Miku with her bag. "Hey Len, I'm gonna give Miku a lift home. Rin lives close to your apartment, do you mind taking her home?" Len smiled and agreed to give her a ride. He pulled a spare helmet from his saddlebag and handed it to Rin, then placed her bag in a compartment. Len adjusted the slightly large helmet to fit her and then they both climbed on the bike. They said their parting ways to Miku and Kaito, and took off down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted you guy's to know that this does have a plot, it's just that the first few chapters are gonna ease into the plot and the story will become more plot centered as time goes on. So, tell me what you guys think, and thank you for reading.

Also, I'm looking for a Beta reader. If you know of, or are, a Beta reader who is interested, PM me and I will get back to you.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rin held on to Len as they made their way down the street, even with the helmet on she could hear the cycle's engine roar. Her arms wrapped tighter around Len's chest as he sped up, he traveled a few more blocks before pulling the bike off of the road. As soon as Rin's grip loosened he fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Too... tight,... need... air" he wheezed, then pulled his helmet off and rolled onto his back, gasping for breath. "You, my friend, have a killer grip." He said, smiling somewhat.

"Sorry, but you were going too fast on that thing, I've never ridden one before and thought I was going to fall." Rin replied. Len looked at her like she was crazy.

"I was going thirty-five!" he said, then stood back up. Len climbed back on and said, "Okay, were going to try this again, just hold on. I won't let us fall"

Rin nodded and wrapped her arms back around Len, blushing slightly she said, "Ok, I'm ready." Len nodded his reply and restarted the bike, then pulled back onto the road. He traveled slower this time, allowing Rin to get used to riding. Rin relaxed a little and leaned on Len as he sped up again, "_Wow, this isn't that bad._" she though. She realized how careful of a rider that Len actually was, he watched for traffic and maintained a set speed. She was really starting to enjoy herself.

"Kaito said your house was near my apartment, can you point it out to me?" Len asked over his headphones. They had just passed a small apartment with a garage under it that Len had pointed out as his home.

"Yeah, make a left at the next turn and go down the street a little, it's the two story house made of brick." Rin replied. He followed the directions and pulled into the driveway of a small two-story house. "Uhh, I hate helmet hair!" Rin whined as she pulled the helmet off. Len smirked as he shook his hair out and it returned to its normal spikeness. "Oh you so suck." Rin joked as she tried to get her hair back to normal.

"Nah. I'm just awesome like that." he said, hanging his helmet on the bike's handlebars. Rin placed her's back inside the saddlebag and grabbed her things. "Well, I guess I'll be going, see you later Rin." just as he turned to get on his back someone wrapped their arms around him. He turned around as Rin let go, the blush on her face grew more when she said, "I-I just wanted t-to thank you for helping me and Miku out back there." Len's face became red, "Yo- you're welcome Rin, don't worry about it." He smiled sheepishly and said, "Um, see you Monday, have a good weekend." as he got on his bike. Rin smiled back and ran inside her house.

Len watched until the door closed then took off, "_What was that just then, that, that hug? I felt a little empty when she let go. It-it was kinda nice._" Len shook his head to clear his thoughts and sped off, back to his apartment to think.

XxXxXxX

The figure observed Len leaving on his motorcycle, he needed to gather all the information he could on the others, but that could be done later. Right now he was focused on the Kagamine boy alone. He still failed to see how a boy like this could pose a problem for Master's plan, but if the Master thought he was important, then he would be observed.

He walked out to the streets, watching all the people that he passed. Their happy smiling faces making him sick to his stomach. "_How can they SMILE after what happened to me. After, after what happened to her. They act like life is completely normal, but how can it be normal when she is gone. How can life possibly go back to normal._"

He resisted the urge to kill everyone here and now, he didn't want to make his Master angry. Master had promised him revenge, revenge and power. All he would have to do is wait a little longer as his power increased, then he could have his revenge. That's all he wanted now, was revenge, and if anyone got in his way, then so be it. They would die like all the other's who had tried to stop him from doing this. They would die like his so called friends and family, neither mattered after she had died. They had supposedly tried to help him, but he could see through the lies they told.

They said it was an accident, that she had been caught in the fight and didn't make it. But he knew better, those Shugosha bastards had killed her in cold blood. He had been there, and Masters proof showed him the rest. He would kill every last one of them he could, only then would his thirst be satisfied.

The night he did it was still fresh in his memory, his first blood had been their last. He had been reborn, no longer would he be week. He swore to himself he would be powerful after that, no matter who he killed to get that power. It would be his.

Of course, Master had made that a lot easier. Master had found him and saw the potential he had. Master had taken him under his wing, trained him, sent him to fight, shown him true power. His master was the only one he trusted, the only one who would let him have his revenge. The only one who would give him the power he wanted. All in exchange for helping Master's plan, all the power he wanted in exchange for his help.

The young man walked down the street, laughing to himself as he went, it wouldn't be long. Kagamine's stitches would come out and he will be at full strength, then he would make himself known. He pulled the cell from his pocket and hit the number on his speed dial.

"Yes Rei, what is it?" a cold emotionless voice said on the other end of the line.

"I have observed the Kagamine boy, the amount of healing he received from the doctor's means that he will be at full strength soon. When should I make myself known to his little group?" The young man, now known as Rei asked.

He could almost see the smile on his master's face, "Good, I am sending a few of my pet's, they will arrive a week from now. You will observe how well they fight against them. If they overwhelm the group then do not intervene, your role for now is to observe. If they do survive the fight then make a small appearance, send them my greetings, tell Len that Die Schwarze Klinge sends his regards."

"Yes, of course Master, but, what should I do if they try to fight?" Rei asked. It had been so long since he had last killed, he was hungry for the smell of blood again. His blades hadn't met flesh for a long time, something he dearly wished to happen again.

"You will show them an inkling of the power that I have given you, you may fight them, but do not kill. As I said, they will prove valuable if they can defeat my pets. Do not worry my apprentice, you will get the chance to have your revenge on this world and those who took your beloved sister away. You just have to wait a little longer." His master said to him, reassuring the boy for the time being.

Rei smiled and said, "Of course Master, I will begin preparing. Goodbye." he closed his phone and continued down the street. The thrill of the impending hunt flowed through his veins, giving him a feeling of euphoria that no drug ever could. It was time, they were ready to show their hand to the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Rei sat on the top floor of the parking garage across from the school, waiting for Master's pets to show up. He couldn't wait to see how the Kagamine boy and his friends held up against these two, and to see how much damage they caused in the fight. He licked his lips in anticipation, waiting to feel their presence. He didn't have to wait long, he felt two powers enter the city, and turned around to see two objects flying straight for the school.

He realized what they were, his master had chosen well, the beasts were a good opponent for the boy and his friends. "Good luck Kagamine, you're going to need it against them!" he said, overjoyed at the impending slaughter.

XxXxXxXx

Len cradled his head in one hand as he doodled in his notebook, the history teacher was making them watch a movie and Len had quickly lost interest. He wasn't a bad student it's just that he already knew a lot about world history, it came with the job He glanced over to see Kaito had slipped in another ice cream and was happily eating the frozen treat. Behind him was Neru, texting on her phone, most likely to Oliver. He turned back around and settled back into his seat, trying to stay awake so the teacher wouldn't yell at him.

He glanced out the window, planing on day dreaming when a strange noise started to fill his ears. A slow but steady '**Thump...Thump**' that happened every few seconds. He glanced around, noticing the other students were looking as well. Then he turned back to the window, two black shapes had appeared and were growing larger. Len watched as they got closer, he could see a their wings now. Soon he could see the entire body of the two beasts.

Both were large and powerful, lean and all muscle. Copper scales covered their lizard like bodies, and bright yellow eyes focused on the source of power they were nearing. Their wings easily spanned twenty feet in length, and they had long sharp talons on both of their legs. Their backs were smooth and the scales here were the thickest. They were lesser dragons, they were Wyvern's.

Len jumped up as the two creatures began to circle the grounds, he told his teacher to get everyone away from the school. He had never fought a Wyvern before, but his teacher had. The one thing he spoke the most of was the Wyvern's tail. The tail of a Wyvern contained a poison that could kill, all it took was one sting. The entire school was in a panic at the sight of the two beasts. Rushing for a place to hide or trying to escape. Len charged out of the hallway with Kaito and Neru, they needed to meet up with the other's.

"Wyverns! What are they doing here together, don't they normally hunt alone?" Neru yelled to the other two.

"Yeah, I thought they were solitary creatures, they're not supposed to be this smart!" Kaito said.

Len barely heard them, one Wyvern alone would be hard enough to beat, much less two. A Wyverns skin was tough, almost like leather covered in scales, he didn't even know if Ubysta would hurt them. Miku's .50 cal would be the only thing that would scratch them. They charged down a flight of stairs and met the others on the first floor. Kaito gathered them around.

"Alright, we've gotta take those things down somehow. Rin, Neru, go check the armory for anything that will knock them out. Len, Oliver, you're with me on distraction duty, we'll keep their attention and try to get them to land. Miku, I want you to get up to the second floor and hit them with that sniper. That's all we've got that will dent that thing." They all nodded and split up.

Len, Oliver, and Kaito charged outside into the schools courtyard. Kids and teachers were hidden everywhere or running from the school. One of the Wyverns had already landed while the other circled, Kaito hit the one that had landed with his shotgun. The shot was point-blank with a .12 gauge slug, enough to rip a man's arm off. It barely scratched the Wyvern's skin.

The Wyvern whipped its tail around, trying to stab Kaito with its stinger. Kaito ducked as the tail smashed into a tree. He fired again, aiming for its face and eye's. Oliver and Len joined it, their rifle fire having a greater impact on the beast. They hit it's softer underbelly, causing it to screech in pain and irritation, but the rifles still weren't doing enough damage to down the beast.

"Were only pissing it off!" Kaito yelled to the others as he reloaded his shotgun.

The thing snapped at the three Shugosha, its snake like head stretching from its long neck as it tried to kill one of them. Len and Oliver rolled to the side, narrowly dodging the beast's sharp teeth. It smashed face first into the ground, which only served to make it angrier. It hissed at Kaito, who responded by hitting it in the nose with a round of buckshot. It reared it's head back to strike again when large boom erupted from the school. The creature wailed in pain at a large hole in it's side, it looked up to see Miku in a second story window.

She fired another shot from her sniper rifle, putting another hole in it. Len watched as the creature wailed in pain, and gave up on its ground assault. It's powerful wings pulled it into the air, then he realised its weakness.

"Aim for the wings, they aren't armored!" he pulled out the Cannon and fired at the wing. Holes appeared in the leather-like skin of the wings, and blood flowed from the many veins in it. It took off over Len and covered the trio in blood.

"Ugh, do you think that scared it off?" Oliver said as he tried to wipe the blood from him.

The other two watched the skies, the beast had climbed in the clouds. The three formed a circle, watching each others back. Len was looking over the school when Kaito dragged him and Oliver to the ground.

Both Wyverns' had tried to grab them with their claws, Kaito had only managed to spot them as they dived right for him. They climbed back up, Kaito replacing his shotgun with his Uzi's.

"Incoming!" Oliver said. One of the Wyvern's, the unharmed one. Dove at them, they all crouched and fired at its wings. Kaito riddling it with holes from his automatic fire. Len and Oliver tore larger holes in it with Ubysta and Oliver's AK. The Wyvern broke off its attack before it got close, climbing back into the clouds. The wounded one came at them next, diving almost straight down. It's wings were folded so it could dive faster.

"I got this!" Len yelled. He sent a concentrated blast of fire magic at the beast, stunning it. Panicking, the beast opened it's wings to get away but they had expected this. Oliver and Kaito let loose with auto fire while Len sent another large fire-ball at it. The fire-ball burned a hole into it's wing. The beast began to fall.

"Run for it!" Kaito screamed. Len broke into a sprint and jumped as he watched the Wyvern fall. One ton of dragon smashed into the ground, making it shake. Len whipped his head around to see where he landed. He barely had time to say, "Oh crap." before he landed in the courtyards fountain. The water covered him as he put his hand's out to break his fall, he was soaked from head to toe and the fountain water was coloured red from the blood that had washed out of his clothes.

He pushed his hair away from his eyes and picked up Ubysta from where he dropped it, Kaito and Oliver were keeping the now recovered Wyvern busy as it snapped at them . It turned around and noticed Len, then charged at him. Len knew he wouldn't get out of its way in time, he would have to climb over the fountain wall and the water would slow him down enough for it to adjust its attack. Miku continued to fire at the charging beast, but it wasn't stopping, Len closed his eyes. If this was the end, then so be it.

_**FWOOSH  
**_

Len's eyes opened in time to see a rocket smash into the beast, one side of its body near the hind leg was gone from the blast. It skidded to a stop in front of the fountain, dead, he turned around to see Rin and Neru on top of the school. Rin was holding a large green pipe on her shoulder, a rocket launcher. Neru had a light machine-gun and was firing at the other Wyvern, which was diving at Kaito and Oliver. The machine gun tore one of its wings to shreds. The beast, no longer able to control itself, slammed into the ground. Len charged out of the fountain and unsheathed Crimson, he hoped the blade was powerful enough to cut through dragon hide.

The beast was still disoriented when Len reached it, he brough Crimson down. The blade cut deep into the beast's neck, opening its artery and spilling blood across the ground. The Wyvern gave one last cry and died, the life leaving its eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

Rei was impressed at the sight of the two dead Wyvern's on the field, he had expected this to end with a slaughtered school and two full Wyvern's. He had sorely underestimated the boy and his friends. " It looks as though master was right, they do have potential. Even with the heavy weapons, a Wyvern is a fierce opponent, dumb, but fierce. The boy was smart to not use his blade, the Wyvern would've slaughtered him if he had gotten close enough to use it."

He grinned as the smell of fresh blood. Even though it wasn't the Shugosha's blood, the smell made him drunk with a want, no, a need to fight. It invaded his thoughts and brought a more feral look to his eyes. "Well," he said, a sneering grin appearing on his face. "time to introduce myself." He disappeared, ready to meet the Kagamine boy. Ready to begin his masters plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if this is late coming out, between editing, football, working with my beta, and family matters I won't go into. Well, lets just say I've been busy. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please R&R!

* * *

Len, soaked in water, pulled Crimson from the Wyverns neck. He got a rag from his pocket and quickly wiped the blood from Crimson; placing the blade in its scabbard, Len walked over and gathered Ubysta from where it lay. Reloading the gun, he slung it on his back and sat down so he could rest.

"Hey guys, are you alright?" Rin yelled down from the top of the school as she set the rocket launcher down.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up, you guys showed up with those just in time!" Oliver yelled. He walked over to the Wyvern Rin had killed and noted the damage. "Rin! Where did you find that thing?" he yelled up to her.

"They were in some crates at the back of our armory, hadn't even been used!" She called out.

Len stood back up as Kaito motioned for them to come down, he looked at the battlefield that their school had become. The grounds were badly damaged and covered in the blood of the two dead beasts. He headed over to his friends, who had gathered on the steps of the school.

"Len, if it wasn't for Rin, you would be dragon food now." Oliver said as Len sat down.

"Yeah, thanks Rin, you saved me back there. I owe you one." Len said.

The sound of someone clapping interrupted them. They turned to see a boy around their age standing at the front gate. His eye's bore into them, a wildness in them that bordered insanity.

"I must say that I am impressed, you are all very skilled to take down the Wyverns like that." His voice stayed cool the entire time, a smirk on his face

"Who are you?" Kaito called out in response.

"Me, who I am doesn't matter. Not now that is. What matters is that my master sent those two to test you; I'm here to say you passed." the black-haired boy said.

Len jumped up with his hand on his sword, "What do you mean your master sent those things as a test! Who the fuck can control those things, who is your master?" Len swung his sword at the boy, only to have it blocked by a small blade that shot out of the boys sleeve.

"Now Len, we can't have any fighting. I'm not here for that. I'm just a messenger doing his job." He quickly pushed Lens blade away with a suprising amount of force. Len fell back, amazed at the strength the boy possessed. He charged again, launching strike after strike at the boy, each time he attacked the boy blocked him like it was nothing.

"That's ENOUGH" the boy yelled. He blocked Lens last strike and sent him into the ground; Crimson landed a few feet away as the boy dove on Len. He pressed his blade to Lens throat. Kaito and the others were up, weapons pointed at the young fighter.

"I would put those down if I were you, he'd be dead before you could kill me." The boy said, a wicked smile on his face. Kaito motioned for the others to lower their weapons. "Now Len, my master says you and your friends are important, but you aren't necessary. I have orders not to kill any of you, and its taking all of my will power not to. So my advise is that we all calm down." The boy said, a cold smile on his face.

When no one moved to attack, he jumped off Len and backed up a few feet. Len got to his feet; Rin at his side to make sure he was okay. "How do you know my name?" His eyes suddenly darkened. "Who is your master? What does he want with us? Tell me damn you!" He could barely contain the rage in his voice.

The boy smirked as he dusted himself off, "I thought you'd never ask Len. I've followed you for a while under the orders of my master. He told me to send you all regards for passing his test. I'm surprised you don't know already Len, who else would want to see how much you've improved but my master." he finished, laughing at the boys stupidity.

Len, tired of the boys game said, "Just tell me WHO THE FUCK HE IS, AND ON THAT NOTE, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" This boy was pushing him to his breaking point. He pulled the Cannon from its holster and aimed it; the boy had moved and Len heard a scream behind him. He wheeled around to see the kid holding Rin hostage with one of his blades.

"I told you that I'm not here to fight, now put the gun down before I cut her pretty little throat." Len lowered his gun slowly. "There now, that's better. Now Len, my master wants you to get stronger. Die Schwarze Klinge needs you, so don't get killed quite yet!"

Len stood there, the name he had been given was one Len hadn't heard in years, one he though he would never hear again. It sapped the strength from his body; Len fell to his knees, all the pain that person caused him coming back and overwhelming him.

"Ah, I see that name does ring a bell. Well, it has been fun. I wish I could stay, but lets do this again sometime soon. Goodbye all! Oh, and if you really wanna know my name, it's Rei, Rei Kagane!" he yelled, throwing Rin to the ground, then disappearing in a portal that closed before anyone could follow.

Neru was beside her sister in an instant, "Rin, are you okay?" she checked her sisters neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine Neru. How's Len?" she asked. The boy in question just sat there, shocked at the name Rei gave him.

"Len. Len! Snap out of it Len!" Kaito shook him, but Lens' blank stare didn't change. "Ok Len, grit those teeth!" He warned, then punched him in the stomach. Len coughed as the wind was knocked out of him; Kaito hated having to do that to a friend, but it worked. They waited for Len to recover before the questions started.

"Len, what was that he said? What does 'Die Shwartz Cling' mean?" Miku asked him.

Len picked up his weapons and motioned for them to follow him inside, when they got downstairs he sat down on a crate. "It's pronounced Die Schwarze Klinge, it means The Black Blade. It means that the one person I never wanted to hear from again is back. Look, I never told you why I joined the Shugosha, well, he's why." Len said.

"What did he do, Len, who is he?" Rin asked. She remembered the conversation they had back in the hospital, how sad Len was when she asked about his past.

Len motioned for them to sit down, then began his story. "I joined the Shugosha when I was 6, well, joined isn't the right word. More like the Shugosha became my family. My life before that was peaceful enough, just me, my parents, and ... my brother. Rinto Kagamine was a role model brother and son. He helped mom and dad with work around the house, spent time with me and helped me with homework. We were a family. But something changed when Rinto entered college, he met some people who were a bad influence on him. Before long, he wasn't the same Rinto I knew. Something changed him. He started talking about power, the ways to get it, how it was the only thing that mattered in life."

Len paused to calm himself down, it was still hard for him to talk about it. Even after years of living with it and acknowledging that it happened, he still had trouble talking about it. He forced himself to continue.

"It was during the middle of the day, we were having a barbecue in our backyard. Dad was cooking on the grill; mom was talking with some of their friends and bringing stuff for dad to cook. I was playing with some of my friends, and Rinto, Rinto was up in his room, reading his books that those people gave him. We didn't notice him come down stairs, no one saw him or the blade he held until he-he drove it through dads' chest."

Len finally broke, a few tears falling from his face. Rin was afraid that this would happen. She wrapped her arms around him, offering what little comfort she could.

"It's okay Len, you don't have to tell us. We understand." she told him, the others looked on in shock. Unable to believe that their friend had a past like this. Len took a breath and forced himself to continue the story.

"He- he kil-killed everyone there: men, women, chi-children. It didn't matter who they were, he killed them. Mom, sh-she tried to plead with him; it didn't work, he cut her down and walked towards me. I was too afraid to do anything, he just crouched down and told me to remember what happened here. To come to him when the time was right."

Len wiped the last of the tears off his face and took a moment to recover. Rin still hadn't let go of him, a fact he appreciated greatly He would never admit it, but he needed something like that now. "It was a while later that the Shugosha found me; they had to pull me away from my parents' bodies and into one of their cars. That was when I entered the Shugosha, I trained at the Vatican under Knight Captain Dell Honne: Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Combat Magic, and Smithing. Captain Honne worked with me for years, until I was 12 and got moved to Russia."

"This whole time my brother gained power, Die Schwarze Klinge is a name he got in the Black Forest, the Schwarzwald. He destroyed a town there called Buhlbach, the town wasn't even a site, just a small farming community that he wiped out for no reason beyond power. The only evidence that it was him was a sentence written in blood by a man before he died. '_Vorsicht die Schwarze Klinge!' _Beware the Black Blade, a sentence and name that's haunted me for years."

He hugged Rin back in thanks and said, "Look, if my brother is revealing himself openly, especially to me, then he's planning something. The Shugosha needs to know about this, Kaito, do you mind if I contact someone at the Vatican?"

The young man didn't even have to thing, "Go ahead Len, if the problem is this big, then you don't even have to ask me." He hit the direct contact number to the Vatican on his phone and handed it to Len.

Len waited for an answer, when someone picked up he said, "Yes, I need you to connect me to Captain Honne of the Shugosha please. Thank you."

"Hello, this is Captain Honne." The older man answered the phone.

Len smiled a little, Dell was like a second father to him, "Captain Honne, it's Len."

The man on the other side of the line said, "Ah Len, what an unexpected surprise, how are things?"

"They've been better, we've got a problem here at the Ashville site." Len hated being the bearer of bad news, but this had to be done.

"Whats wrong, do you guys need back up or something? I thought that was Shions command?" The captain asked, audible concern in his voice.

"Nothing like that sir, and it is, but this is something I need to relay personally. Look, my brother, The Black Blade is back. He sent two Wyverns' to test us, and then one of his servants to tell us of his return. A boy named Rei Kagane, do you know anything about him?" Len asked, he was all business now, he knew the Shugosha was going to go wild. They had 10 kill reports on Rinto from some of the bust hunting units, only to have him pop back up.

"Dammit, I thought we had Rinto the last time! Can you be sure that this kid was working for Rinto?" Dell asked him. The Knight Commanders' rage was audible, but they had to be sure it was Rinto.

"I'm almost positive, sending in two Wyverns is a perfect way to show his power off. Not to mention the kid knew my name, and he was dressed for business, Rinto always was one for dressing up. This kid show's up in a complete suit and tie, after a Wyvern attack, knows my name, and mentions a name that most won't even think about. Its got Rinto written all over it." Len replied.

The line was silent for a second, then, "Okay Len, I trust you on this, were going to start calling up reserves. I'm sending a crack squad your way, around twenty of my best men. You'll be surprised when you see their commander, put Shion on the line so I can work out the details with him. Oh, and Len, stay safe."

"Yes sir, I will. Goodbye" Len said, then handed the phone to Kaito, who began working out logistics with Captain Honne. "I'm going up on the roof, I need to think." Len said without looking at anyone.

They let him go. Rin wanted to follow, but thought better of it; she understood that he needed to clear his head and decided she would go after a bit. They all needed a break after this.


End file.
